


Count Down

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun has had enough. This fic contains implied drug use and implied sex.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin





	Count Down

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**TEN**

Walking away was too easy. Turn around. Take a step. Take another step.

With no one trying to stop you, walking away was really, really easy.

Yoochun's chest tightened on step four. Step six was blurry. Step eight dark, like he was walking into an abyss. He left his heart somewhere between step ten and thirteen. He felt wet on his cheeks at step sixteen, but he figured he'd cried before then. Everything faded to gray by the time he made it home. The gray swirled as he opened the first bottle of soju. His throat burned. His eyes stung.

**NINE**

Jaejoong threw away all of his pictures while Yoochun had been passed out. Yoochun didn’t mind. It hurt too much. He cried when Jaejoong tried to take the brown hoody off his body though.

“No, Jaejoong, please. I need something. I need something that was his, please.”

Jaejoong hadn’t looked happy, of course he hadn’t, as he pursed his lips and nodded. When Jaejoong left to go to work, Yoochun opened another bottle of soju. His heart ached. His body collapsed. Jaejoong found him in the morning on the kitchen floor.

**EIGHT**

Yoochun went to work on Monday. He sat in his cubicle and did nothing. Jaejoong wasn’t there to take all the pictures from his cubicle. A wide smile, squinted eyes, baby cheeks. Their first picture together, how many years ago?

Yoochun’s brain refused to do the math.

His boss told him to go home at two. He staggered on the street, skin peeling, feelings laid bare. There was no soju in his fridge. Damn Jaejoong. He went to the bar.

**SEVEN**

A week turned into a month. Waking up became easier. Sleeping became harder. One pill, two pills, three pills. Jaejoong flushed all of his pills.

“Do you remember why you dumped him?” Jaejoong demanded.

Yoochun nodded, but this was different. He wasn’t taking them for fun. Jaejoong helped him because they were best friends. Hadn’t Changmin said they were best friends? Why hadn’t Yoochun helped him? Yoochun had walked away.

**SIX**

Yoochun slept in the brown hoody. It didn’t smell like Changmin anymore. He held it close to his face. Some nights he woke up with Jaejoong wrapped around him. Disappointed and angry, because for a moment, just a brief moment, he’d thought the last six months of his life had been a nightmare.

“You need to forget him,” Jaejoong whispered.

**FIVE**

Yoochun watched as Changmin sipped at a cup of coffee at a café. The street between them may as well have been a moat filled with twenty foot alligators. Yoochun told himself to leave. Told his legs to walk. It wasn’t as easy to walk away. He crossed the moat.

**FOUR**

“He’s going to hurt you again,” Jaejoong said.

“He’s different now.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because he says he is.”

“You trust him?”

“I’ve always trusted him.”

Jaejoong pressed a kiss to Yoochun’s cheek. “Don’t let him hurt you.”

**THREE**

Long legs wrapped around his waist. Shaking arms slipped along his sweaty back. Heavy breaths panted against his neck. Pleasure traveled hot.

“Fuck, Yoochun, I love you.”

“I love you.”

**TWO**

“Jaejoong said you’d hurt me.”

“Forgive me.”

Yoochun pressed a kiss to Changmin’s quivering lower lip, cheeks wet with tears.

**ONE**

“I promise, Changmin, I won’t walk away this time.”


End file.
